The Greasy Guide to HP: The Elven Court
by greasy snivellus
Summary: Confused with the elements of HP: The Elven Court? Fear no more, the Greasy Guide to the HP:TEC AU is here! WARNING: SPOILERS ON THE PLOT OF TEC. You have been warned.
1. Elves

**The Greasy Guide to the Elves in the Greasy AU**

By: Greasy Snivellus

**Elves**

Elves are highly magical creatures who are naturally attuned to nature magics and light magics. Elven mages are also very powerful, the weakest of which register as Archmages on the human Potentis scale. They have rigid class standings (excluding the wood elves), most of which are based on honor and wealth. The elves have three major nations/kingdoms: Calidor, Ashenvale and Darnassus. The locations of these nations are unknown and are rumored to be in a plane of existence parallel to ours. There are only four known elven outposts on our plane: Meridas City in Great Britain (this is settled by a mixture of all three classes of elves), Folkham Forest (Wood) , Desert Home (High Elf), and Al'Karisa (Night Elf).

All Elves have at least one animagus form which is usually a magical animal.

Elves have three distinct classifications, or subraces: High, Wood and Night. House Elves are actually corruptions of the High Elves; they were punished for reasons unknown to man.

Elves can be distinguished from normal humans with their pointy ears and a supernatural allure; this allure can be likened to the Veela allure; however, this allure is much weaker than the Veela version. This does not mean that Elves cannot hide as humans. Elves can cast glamours which are not dispelled by normal "mundane" means, such as the security systems of Gringotts.

Elves have cordial relationships with the goblin nation and the Veela nation and are allied to the centaur nation.

Also, Elves have a natural affinity to marksmanship, and they have a clear and farseeing vision. Elven seers are also more accurate than their mortal humanoid counterparts.

Elves are also immortal.

**Night Elves**

As the name implies, Night Elves are elves with a high attunement to the moon and darkness. Night Elves also have affinities towards Storm and Shadow magics. Little is known of the Night Elves due to their secretive nature, and the fact that at night they can turn themselves invisible, and they have a killer tracker instinct. Night Elves are distinguishable from other elves with their midnight black eyes and bluish to purplish skin.

The society of the Night Elves differs from their cousins because the Night Elves are strictly matriarchal, unlike the High and Wood Elves who are patriarchal, and that their sense of justice is incorruptible and absolute. Some crimes which have been glossed over and classed by humans and other elves as irrelevant can have death penalty status in Night Elf society.

Night Elves are master spearmen and ritualists; bows and spears crafted by the Night Elves are some of the best found in the world and rituals performed by Night Elves rarely go wrong.

Night Elves mostly use staves as magical foci, if they use them.

Most Night Elves are natural beast masters.

The current Warden of the Night Elves is Mirana Shadowhunter, while the current High Priestess (or their actual leader) is Meletis Celedor.

**Wood Elves**

Wood Elves are elves with a more profound connection to earth magicks, and a connection to the plant and animal flora. All Wood Elves are born Earth elementals and beastmasters.

The society of Wood Elves is very loose; there are no class distinctions aside from the lawmaking body and the royal house itself. The laws are implemented loosely as long as peace and order are not disrupted. However, sedition in the Wood Elves is punishable by death.

Wood Elves are master archers and trackers; bows and traps made by Wood Elves are the best in the world, with only Night Elf bows being a close challenger.

Wood Elves rarely use magical foci; if they have to use foci, they use staves or jewelry.

The current Wood Elf Patriarch (leader of the lawmaking body or their Wizengamot) is and the current King is King Erendriel Thranduil the Wise from the House of Thranduil.

**High Elves**

High Elves have a very pronounced connection to light and fire magicks; elementalism is the rule rather than the exception. High Elves also have a natural flying ability. Most High Elves are magical scholars and magical blacksmiths; weapons and armor forged by a High Elven Battlesmith are some of the best in the world; only Goblin forged weapons and armor can come close to the quality of High Elven smithworks.

High Elves use a wide variety of foci: wands, staves, swords, spears and jewelry.

Justice in the High Elven society is decided by the Council: The council is composed of the seven original High Elven Houses and the Royal House.

The current High Priest of the High Elves is Ivran Lightbringer. There is no current King; The Royal Regent is Saevel Sunstrider of the Royal House of Sunstrider.

**House Elves**

House Elves are High Elves who have been said to be corrupted by dark magic and then redeemed. However, they were punished with servitude to the mortal races. House Elf magic is slightly less powerful than High Elven magic.


	2. Other Elements of TEC

**Definition of Terms**

**Soulbond** – Soulmates. One soul between two bodies. Needs emotional closeness between the two bondees else the bond will break. Bond breaking means the death of both bondees; death of one bondee also breaks the bond, thus, the death of one means the death of both.

**Incarcerated**– status; in prison (Azkaban or otherwise)

**Incapacitated** – alive but otherwise incapable to do their duties.

**Twinbond **– a soulbond type; the bond is unbreakable even in death; the first one to die will be unable to move on unless the other one also dies. Does not need emotional closeness to develop; if the twins are unanimous in their decisions and emotions, the result will be unpredictable, although the usual result is a temporary amplification of power of the bondees.

**Elemental **– a magical being with the power to control one or more elements.

**Full Elemental **– a magical being with complete control over all the elements.

**Animagus **– a magical being with the ability to transform to one or more animal forms at will.

**Telekinesis **– ability to move objects through sheer force of will.**  
Battle Prodigy **– heightened battle senses and reflexes; most battle-related knowledge is instinctual; faster learning pace of battle magics.

**Full Metamorphmagus **– ability to change whole appearance (gender and others) at will.

**Metamorph Abilities **– ability to change parts of appearance at will.

**Empathy **– ability to sense emotions

**Telepathy **– ability to send messages to other minds.

**Beastmaster **– an affinity to animals; this grants an ability to talk to most species. This also has the side benefit of most animals liking you.

**Parseltongue **– ability to talk to snakes; a parseltongue also has access to parselmagic, a more powerful version of most spells.

**Druid **– an affinity to plants.

**Occlumens **– organization of the mind; defense against Legilimens and unwanted mind intrusions (i.e. horcrux bonds, dream magic, etc.)

**Legilimens **– ability to sift through another's thoughts and to plant certain thoughts in another mind.

**Creature Magic Capability **– ability to use magic of other species.

**Prodigy **– an affinity to the subject.

**Inactive **– Unclaimed houses.

**The Potentis Magic Scale**

**0 : **Muggle/Mundane

**1 – 100 : **Squib

**101 – 250 : **Magician

**251 – 500 : **Wizard

**501 – 600 : **Sorcerer

**601 – 700 : **Grand Sorcerer

**701 – 900 : **Mage

**901 – 1050 : **Archmage

**1051 above : **High Archmage

**The Elements**

Earth, Air, Fire, Water, Ice, Metal, Storm, Shadow, Light

**The Wizarding Houses of Britain**

**Most Ancient and Most Noble**

Potter

Black

Bones

McMillan

Longbottom

Jones

Herne [Inactive]

Longbottom

Peverell [Inactive]

Slytherin [Inactive]

Gryffindor [Inactive]

Hufflepuff [Inactive]

Ravenclaw [Inactive]

Emrys [Inactive]

LeFay [Inactive]

**Ancient and Most Noble**

Malfoy

McKinnon

Greengrass

Flitwick

Flint

Diggory

LeStrange

Avery

Abbott

Croaker

Dagworth-Granger [Inactive] (found this used as Hermione's background somewhere, can't remember where.)

Davis

**Ancient and Noble**

McGonagall

Dumbledore

Prince

Gaunt

Bole

Parkinson

Nott

Pinegrew (credits to Zaxarus)

Smith

Figg

Lovegood

Doge

Wood

**Minor**

Weasley

Crabbe

Goyle

McNair

Sprout

Vector

Moody

Lupin

Shacklebolt

Prewett

Bagshot

Scamander

and others not mentioned

**The Houses of the High Elves**

The Royal House Sunstrider

Bern

Amdir

Amarie

Amras

Amroth

Amrod

Aredhel

**The Houses of the Wood Elves**

The Royal House of Thranduil

Cirdan

Celebrimbor

Lenwe

Elessar

Greenleaf

Hawkeye

Feanor

**The Houses of the Night Elves**

Moonfang

Stormcaller

Feathergrove

Shadowhunter

Whisperwind

Shadowsong

Stormrage

A/N: Harry Potter and the HP Universe are not mine. LotR is also not mine, as is WoW and WC3.

A/N2: Credits to /night_elf_wow_ #.U5CTevmSyuo for some of the elf names, and the other names are either: LotR references (which is about most of them) or Warcraft III or World of Warcraft or mine (few of them are).


	3. Main Characters of TEC

**Main Characters**

**Teresa Black**

Father: Sirius Orion Black [incarcerated]

Mother: Maria Black nee Hammer(credits to another author; please help me remember who created Connie Hammer, sister of Maria) [deceased]

Birthday: July 2, 1980

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Storm Gray

Bloodline: Full Human, "Pureblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Shadow, Fire)

Animagus (Panther, black, no markings)(Phoenix, red and black, no markings, untrained)

Creature Magic Capable (Goblin, Wood Elf)

Limited Telekinesis

Metamorph Abilities

Runes Prodigy

Charms Prodigy

Natural Legilimens

Battle Prodigy

Language Scholar

Natural Beast Master

Soul Status: SoulBonded (H. Potter)

Status: Heiress to the House of Black (proxied by Andromeda Tonks nee Black)

Heiress to the House of Ravenclaw (unclaimed)

Heir to the House of LeFay (unclaimed)

Magic Level: Mage

Familiar: Arcturus (Eagle owl)

Companion: Unbonded

**Harry James Potter (Melkin Sunstrider)**

Father: James Potter [deceased] (Head of House Potter, Heir to Houses Peverell and Gryffindor)

Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans [deceased]

Birthday: July 31, 1980

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Bloodline: Quarter Human, Half High Elf, Quarter Night Elf

Abilities:

Full Elemental

Animagus (Phoenix Lord, Black and gold, small replica of scar on forehead)(Gryffin, red and gold, small replica of scar on back)(Basilisk, no special markings)

Creature Magic Capable (Goblin, Centaur)

Telepathy

Limited Empathy

Full Metamorphmagus

Natural Occlumens

Battle Prodigy

Limited Precognitive Vision (up to 3 minutes forward)

Charms Prodigy

Natural Potions Skill

Natural Flyer

Parselmouth

Transfiguration Prodigy

Soul Status: SoulBonded (T. Black), Shared (Horcrux, T.M. Riddle)

Status: Heir to the House of Potter (proxied by Albus -insert names- Dumbledore)

Heir to the House of Peverell (unclaimed)

Heir to the House of Gryffindor (unclaimed)

Heir to the House of Slytherin (right by conquest, unclaimed)

Heir to the House of Peverell (unclaimed)

Heir to the Throne of Calidor (unclaimed)

Heir to the House of Sunstrider (unclaimed)

note1: James Potter (_Finrod Sunstrider_) was the brother of the Head of House Sunstrider Raphael Potter (_Idril Sunstrider_) who had no children, thus the inheritance goes to James' child

note2: Lily Evans (_Iminye Feanor_) was not muggleborn. She was adopted. She was half high elf and half night elf.

Magic Level: High Archmage

Familiar: Hedwig (snowy owl)

Companion: Unbonded

**Neville Longbottom**

Father: Frank Longbottom [incapacitated]

Mother: Alicia "Alice" Jane Longbottom nee McKinnon [incapacitated]

Birthday: July 31, 1980

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Bloodline: Human, "Pureblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Earth, Air)

Animagus (Panda, no markings)(Badger, no markings)

Creature Magic Capable (House Elf)

Limited Telepathy

Limited Empathy

Druid

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Heir to the House of Longbottom

Heir to the House of Hufflepuff

Magic Level: Mage

Familiar: Orion (Barn owl)

Companion: Unbonded

**Daphne Melissa Greengrass (Azrael Moonfang)**

Father: Cygnus Bryan Greengrass

Mother: Roxanne Greengrass nee Pinegrew

Birthday: September 4, 1980

Hair Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Bloodline: Half Human Half Night Elf

Abilities:

Elemental (Storm, Metal)

Animagus (Snowy Owl, no markings)(Unicorn,white mane, golden horn otherwise no markings)

Creature Magic Capable (Goblin)

Limited Telepathy

Empathy

Potions Prodigy

Runes Prodigy

Arithmancy Prodigy

Natural Occlumens

Battle Prodigy

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Heiress to the House of Greengrass

Heiress to the House of Moonfang

Magic Level: Archmage

Familiar: Silvester(white and black kneazle)

Companion: Unbonded

**Hermione Jane Granger**

Father: Roger Granger [squib]

Mother: Emma Granger nee Monroe

Birthday: September 19, 1980

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Bloodline: Human, "Halfblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Water, Ice)

Animagus (Cat, brown fur)(Barn Owl)

Creature Magic Capable (Goblin)

Eidetic Memory

Scholar

Potions Prodigy

Natural Occlumens

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Heiress to the House of Dagworth Granger

Magic Level: Sorceress

Familiar: Crookshanks(orange half-kneazle)

Companion: Unbonded

**Frederick Gideon Weasley**

Father: Arthur Weasley

Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewett

Birthday: April 1, 1978

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Bloodline: Human, "Pureblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Light)

Animagus (Parrot, red and green)

Creature Magic Capable (House Elf)

Limited Telepathy

Potions Prodigy

Transfiguration Prodigy

Battle Prodigy

Natural Flyer

Natural Occlumens

Soul Status: Twin Bond (G.F. Weasley)

Status: Too complicated

Magic Level: Grand Sorcerer/Archmage (when sharing over bond)

Familiar: None

Companion: Unbonded

**George Fabian Weasley**

Father: Arthur Weasley

Mother: Molly Weasley nee Prewett

Birthday: April 1, 1978

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Brown

Bloodline: Human, "Pureblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Shadow)

Animagus (Parrot, red and green)

Limited Telepathy

Potions Prodigy

Charms Prodigy

Natural Flyer

Battle Prodigy

Natural Occlumens

Soul Status: Twin Bond (F.G. Weasley)

Status: Too complicated

Magic Level: Grand Sorcerer/Archmage (when sharing over bond)

Familiar: None

Companion: Unbonded

**Tracey Davis**

Father: Arcturus Davis

Mother: Marielle Davis nee Moris[Muggle]

Birthday: September 8, 1980

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Brown

Bloodline: Human, "Halfblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Elemental (Air, Fire)

Animagus (Panther, black)

Limited Telepathy

Potions Prodigy

Healer Prodigy

Druid

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Heiress to House of Davis

Magic Level: Grand Sorcereress

Familiar: None

Companion: Unbonded

**Nymphadora Tonks**

Father: Ted Tonks [Muggleborn]

Mother: Andromeda Tonks nee Black

Birthday: c. 1973 [canon] August 6, 1978 [AU]

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Gray

Bloodline: Human, "Halfblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Limited Telepathy

Transfiguration Prodigy

Precognitive Sight (up to 2 minutes)

Battle Prodigy

Full Metamorphmagus

Natural Flyer

Natural Occlumens

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Too complicated

Magic Level: Mage

Familiar: None

Companion: Unbonded


	4. Secondary Characters of TEC

A/N: I do not own any element of the Harry Potter Universe.

**Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore**

Father: Percival Dumbledore +

Mother: Kendra Dumbledore [muggleborn]+

Birthday: c. Summer of 1881

Hair Color: Silver, formerly auburn

Eye Color: Blue

Bloodline: Human, "Halfblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Precognitive Sight (up to 2 minutes)

Transfiguration Prodigy

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legilimens

Charms Prodigy

Runes Prodigy

Arithmancy Prodigy

Soul Status: Unbonded

Status: Too complicated

Magic Level: Archmage

Familiar: Fawkes (Phoenix, red and gold)

Companion: Fawkes (Phoenix, red and gold)

**Tom Marvolo Riddle (Lord Voldemort)**

Father: Percival Dumbledore +

Mother: Kendra Dumbledore [muggleborn]+

Birthday: c. Summer of 1881

Hair Color: Bald.

Eye Color: Red

Bloodline: Human, "Halfblood Wizard"

Abilities:

Transfiguration Prodigy

Dark Arts Prodigy

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legilimens

Charms Prodigy

Potions Prodigy

Soul Status: Split

Status: Too complicated

Magic Level: Archmage

Familiar: Nagini (snake)

Companion: None

**Saevel Sunstrider**

Father: Alderestale Sunstrider

Mother: too unimportant

Birthday: c. 1459

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Gold

Bloodline: High Elf

Abilities:

Transfiguration Prodigy

Elemental (Fire and Light)

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legilimens

Charms Prodigy

Potions Prodigy

Soul Status: None

Status: Regent Sunstrider

Magic Level: High Archmage

Familiar: Merarius (Phoenix, green and blue)

Companion: None

**Saélihn Firecaller**

Father: too unimportant

Mother: too unimportant

Birthday: c. 1559

Hair Color: Red

Eye Color: Gold

Bloodline: High Elf

Abilities:

Transfiguration Prodigy

Elemental (Fire and Light)

Natural Occlumens

Natural Legilimens

Runes Prodigy

Potions Prodigy

Soul Status: None

Status: Captain of the Sunstrider Royal Guard

Magic Level: High Archmage

Familiar: Darius (Griffin, black and red)

Companion: None

A/N: Will be updated as soon as new important characters appear.


End file.
